Realization
by Eihan
Summary: Serialization of the one-shot, 'Sudden realization after one day', one year before the actual zombie apocalypse happens, Takashi is a transfer student and joins Saeko in her second year class. They both seem to feel something for each other, but they don't seem to know what. Read and find out.


Hey guys, this is Eihan and this is the serialization of 'Sudden realization after one day', I got permission from FrAk-XD to serialize :D I found the story intriguing and worthy of serialization so here I am :P. For those of you who are wondering what happened to Not Dead…Alive?!, I am going to start it after I release this chapter, since I've promised to release this before, but haven't. Have fun reading, so R&R. :P btw I'm doing 1st Person POV. Btw another reminder, this happens 1 year before zombie apocalypse and I will use the first 5 or so chapters describing the year. By the way, I do not own HOTD or it's characters :P. Btw, who loves my btw's? XD

'It's going to be such an annoying day,' Takashi thought as he headed towards the principal's office. He just transferred school, so today will be his first official day of class. He was in his second year of high school and it'll be a lot of work. Transferring in the first place was a bore and it was all because his dad had changed location for his work, again. It was a constant thing, transferring. He transferred schools yearly, it seemed. His dad's work always brought them to new places, but this time they were returning to his childhood town. 'Maybe it won't be that bad… I'll get to see Saya again," I thought, trying to be the least bit optimistic. Saya Takagi was my childhood friend while I stayed here. Her family was rich and I had gone over to visit her in her mansion a few times.

After being told that I was in class 2-A, I wandered around trying to find his class. Luckily, he found a teacher and asked for directions. "Oh good, you're the transfer student. Good thing that you found me since I was just heading toward the class, and I'm Kyoko Hayashi and I'll be your homeroom teacher starting from today on," the teacher replied in a happy-go-lucky way. "Please take care of me," I replied, a bit dryly. She led me toward the class and walked in with me trailing behind. I put on my 'don't bother me' face.

"Hello class, this is Takashi Komuro and he will be joining us from today onward, please be nice to him. Now Takashi, you can sit right next to Rei over there," she finished. I saw a weird girl waving her hand like a maniac and so I presumed that was Rei, so I started walking to her. While I was walking toward her, I saw a violet-haired, blue-eyed girl. Time seemed to stop while I passed by, and a violent wind came through the open window. I was sure that she could feel it too. I started getting a tingly feeling inside of me… what was this? Time went back to normal and I made my way to my new seat while Rei began talking to me. "Hi! I hope we can be friends, I'm Rei Miyamoto, nice to meet you!" she started talking so fast I could barely hear what she was saying. "Uhh…ok then," I replied. All the while, I continued to stare at the girl who had caught my attention, while ignoring the girl next to me that couldn't seem to be quiet. 'Had she felt that too?' This question kept popping up in my head. 'I'll go talk to her after class… I need to know more about her..'

Class began and finished just as quickly and it was time for lunch. The violet-haired girl had left quickly, gathering up her belongings and leaving right after the bell rang. I did the same and ran after her. "Hey!" I yelled out to her. Her head whipped backed and showed me those deep blue eyes again. "Yes?" Her face had gone noticeable red, but I was too busy to notice it. "You walked out of class so quickly," I said with a little gasp for air. She was relatively fast, even if she was only speed walking. I guess I'm just out of shape. "Yes, well…did you need to speak with me," she asked nervously.

"Well, you seemed like a nice enough person and I thought I could get to know you.." I said while my voice drifted off and I looked a bit down toward the floor. I heard a giggle and I face up again. There she was, red-faced, but giggling. "You seem like a nice person too, Komuro-san," she said. "Oh, I never got your name by the way, and you can just call me Takashi," I said while rubbing the back of my hand with my left hand, it was my personal habit when I was a bit nervous. "Well, my name is Saeko Busujima and since I can call you Takashi, you can call me Saeko as well," she said shyly. 'I guess she isn't used to people calling her by her first name,' I thought. "Well, do you want to hang out after school? I would really like to get to know you better," I asked sincerely.

"I have practice in the Kendo Club today, can we hold it off 'til tomorrow?" she responded, sounding a bit… hopeful?

"Sure, I'll hold you to it," I responded sounding the just as hopeful as she did.

The day went by faster than I thought it would. I was just going to go home when I remembered.. I don't know my way around this place! I just transferred here today, and it seemed like I was on the other side of the school entrance. I was wandering, trying to figure out where to go when I bumped into someone. The person seemed like she was about to fall, so I grabbed her before she could. There were clatters resounding through the hallways. I held the person close until I could see who it was. It was Saeko and her face was flushed red with embarrassment. "You ok? I'm sorry for bumping into you," I apologized while letting go of her. "I-I'm ok, thanks for catching me, I couldn't see because I was carrying all of those bokken," she responded, still flushed at the contact between the two. I just realized that the clattering was from all of the bokken hitting the floor; I was too preoccupied with catching her that I didn't notice what had fallen. "What are you doing here anyway?" she continued.

"Well, it's pretty hard to find your way out of here when you've just transferred in and you're on the other side of the entrance," I said chuckling. "I guess you're right," Saeko said giggling as well. "How about I help you bring all of those," I said pointing to the bokken, "and you show me the way out of here?"

"Sure," she said happily. Saeko picked up half of them and Takashi picked up the other half. "After you," I said, acting like a gentleman. "Let's go," she responded giggling. Saeko led the way into the Kendo room, where they were swarmed with people trying to get the newer of the bokkens. "Well I'm done distributing the bokkens, so let's lead you to the entrance," she said and started walking again. She led me through the school, knowing all of the small shortcuts here and there. We finally arrived at the entrance, "Thanks for the help Saeko, don't forget our promise for tomorrow," I said and then turned and ran home, since I was late as is. "I won't!" I could hear her yell back.

Things were going great for me; I met this boy in class. I'm not one to usually associate myself with others, but something about him… Well anyway we both met our gazes in homeroom. After class was over he even chased after me, while I was heading to eat my lunch. He said he wanted to get to know me and I giggled a lot. I usually don't even giggle. I think I giggled more than I have in my entire life today, just by being with him. There's something about him that makes me feel this strange emotion. Is something wrong with me? I don't know, I just know that when I'm with him I am giddy.

Kendo Club finished a few minutes ago and I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and headed out to my babysitting job. 'Uughh, babysitting, it's so annoying,' I thought while I arrived at the door. A man barged out of the door, "Ahhh, Saeko! So nice to see you, I hope you can take care of our little girl again, thanks again, see ya!" he said while leaving with his wife. "Hey Alice," I said, walking in and seeing the young pink-haired girl with her dog named Zeke. "Hey Saeko! Let's go play!" she said energetically while hugging me. The young girl grabbed my hand and dragged me around. Alice finally got bored of running around and led me to her room. Alice sat me down and began brushing my violet-colored hair. "Hey Saeko?

"Yeah," I responded.

"Did something happen to you today?"

"N-No! Why do you ask?" I said while looking down.

The seven-year old saw through all the lies easily. "Please tell me Saeko," Alice said while giving me the cutest puppy-dog face that I had ever seen. I gave up, I couldn't resist that puppy-dog face of hers, and I told her all about Takashi and of how the day went. "It seems like you like him," Alice teased. "Alice!" I screamed at her. "Saeko and Takashi sitting on a tree K-I," Alice would have continued if I had not closed her mouth with my hand. I was flushed red with embarrassment. Alice took my hand away from her mouth and calmed down. "Ok, ok, I won't tease you anymore, but can you please read me a bed-time story? I'm tired," she said while yawning. I set her down on her bed and read her a story. It wasn't long before she was asleep; she had fallen asleep right before the ending of the story. Right when I went back downstairs the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Maresato came in. "Hey Saeko, you can go now, thanks again for helping us by babysitting Alice," Mr. Maresato said. I left after saying my goodbyes and headed home. When I got home I took a shower and after I was done, I fell down onto my futon. 'I can't wait for tomorrow,' I thought while dozing off.

Well wadya guys think? Good? Bad? So-so? You can tell me all of this in reviews! Reviews keep me alive! They are my donuts and I am that fat police officer! So tell me what do you think of the story and how you like it! Please review :3 and also I will release Chapter 8 of Not Dead...Alive?! tomorrow or Monday! Thanks to Ghoul13, Tenryu-Yoko, and SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have written this! See ya! (Will update this every Wednesday and Saturday) Btw tell me if you want the chapters longer or whatnot and if they are good length, all of that stuff, CYA!


End file.
